


Experiment | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Experiment | Pietro x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

_“After we test this I promise, we’ll buy all the ice cream in the world!” He kissed my cheek and went behind into the control lab. He pushed his glasses toward his face and pressed a couple buttons. He looked back up at me through the screen and winked which caused me to giggle._

_He pulled a huge lever on the side of the wall and sparks flew everywhere. I tried my hardest not to scream but it was too much. The room shook back and forth and then everything went black._

_“Sport? You alright?” I heard a door open and then a large spark burst into a flame._

_“Dad!” I shrieked and then the lights flickered on and off. I watched my Dad try to put out the flames with an extinguisher but the flames grew massive._

_“Run (y/n)! Get out of here!” Those were the last words I heard of my father._

I splashed my face with water and dried it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My (h/l), silver hair and my purple eyes made me stand out in the crowd. I hated it. I just wanted to hide in silence. But being an Avenger did not help with that either. 

I moved in the tower about a week ago and I’ve grown very close to Wanda. I can talk to her about anything because we both had powers that the others didn’t have. Pietro also had unusual powers like me but I never spoke to him. Now that I think about it, Wanda is the only one I really talk to.

“Hey (y/n), some of us are going out. You wanna tag along?” I heard Wanda say behind the bathroom door. 

“Not really.” She always asked me if I wanted to go out with the others. I always declined but she still asks. She’s been bugging me about it for a while now, but I just don’t think thats my thing. 

“Whatever you say.” She said in a sing-song tone and I heard her leave my room. 

______________________________

It seemed like no one was left in the tower so I decided to look around since I never got to have an actual tour of the place. I somehow found my way into what looked like the training area. I let my fingers skimmed the many weapons along the walls. 

Then I felt a sudden breeze and Pietro appeared next to me. I was surprised that he didn’t leave with the others since he was so close to his sister.

“How come you didn’t go?” He asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” I replied. I looked up at him and he looked at me.

“I never got to ask, but why do you look like that?” He picked up a bit of my hair in his finger and twirled it.

“An experiment gone wrong.” I said remembering that day. I felt tears sting my  
eyes. 

“Hey,” He stopped twirling my hair and put his hand on my shoulder. I used my hand to wipe my eyes. 

“I’m fine.” I said smiling. He smiled back at me and then opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it.

“What were you going to say?” 

“I was gonna ask what your powers were, if you have any. I just assumed that you did.” He removed his hand and scratched the back of his head. 

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to show you.” I replied.

“How come?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“Can you at least tell me what they are?” I nodded. “Technopathy.”

“Uh, whats that?” He laughed which made me smile a little.

“I can control the technology around me.” 

“Okay you have to show me!” He smirked a bit but I shook my head. He pouted at this and continued to bug me to show him. I eventually gave in. 

I closed my eyes and thought about the light bulb above us. Then I re-opened my eyes and the light bulb flickered slightly.

Then Pietro looked like he was hurt and I questioned if he was alright but he was just toying with me. I punched his arm and that time I actually did hurt him. 

“You know, you’re pretty cool.” He said. We were both staring at each other and I then realized that we were also getting closer to one another. His face was a couple inches away from mine until we heard the door fly open.

“WE’RE BACK!” Tony shouted drunkenly. Everyone laughed at his foolishness. Ever since that day, me and Pietro always hanged out. I always remembered that one day when we almost kissed, but then came the day he did kiss me. After that we began dating and I never saw myself as a freak anymore.


End file.
